By Destiny's Light
by Noobasaurusrex
Summary: Combining aspects of the anime and manga.  In a time of peace between the planets known as the Silver Millennium, begins the story of the tragic love between a Moon Princess and an Earth Prince that will transcend the boundaries of time and space itself.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine *creys***

* * *

><p>Billions of years ago, before time began and when the universe was young, there was a great nothingness, from which neither light or dark could exist. Deep in the heart of this nothingness laid the Galaxy Cauldron, located in the Sagittarius Zero Star at the centre of the Milky Way. It was the place where worlds began and stars were born.<p>

From inside this great source of living energy flew ten points of light. These lights, called Star Seeds, travelled far and long, for thousands, perhaps millions of years, until they reached the fledging planetary system we know as The Solar System. Drawn to these great orbiting bodies, each Star Seed planted itself deep in the heart of one of the planets drifting around the sun.

To Mercury came a crystal of aquamarine; To Venus a crystal of topaz, Mars a crystal of ruby red, Jupiter emerald green. To Saturn a shard of onyx, Uranus a piece of sapphire, Neptune a blue-green opal, Pluto an amethyst, to Earth a crystal of shining gold, but the most precious crystal of all went to Earth's sister planet, the Moon. It shone with silver light, a light brighter and more pure than all the other crystals combined, spreading across the galaxy, and from this light, combining with the light of the nine other crystals, were born nine figures, each a beautiful young woman who emerged from a crystalline bubble, hovering over the surface of the planet.

On Mercury, she came clothed in a dress of ice crystals and frost. Her skin was as pale as the snowy flowers that formed with every gentle step, her blue eyes gleaming with a vast intelligence.

Next was Venus, in a flash of yellow and orange. Her dress of molten metal and long golden hair rippling in the sulfuric air, an aura of love radiated strongly from her every pore and she gazed at the life blossoming all around her.

Mars burst forth in a wreath of flame with a bow and arrow in her hand. The passion in her heart made the volcanoes on the planet's surface erupt into jets of lava and smoke.

Jupiter crashed down on the gas giant in a burst of thunder and lightning. Great forests of trees sprouted at her will, twisting together into canopies of impossible greenness in the golden core of the vaporous planet.

Saturn emerged in a cloud of deep purple fog, her footsteps making no sound. Everything that grew on Saturn died and was reborn even stronger and purer than before, for only death can bring rebirth. Saturn soon fell into a deep slumber, locked a fortress of onyx until the day came to cleanse the galaxy, her power too great to handle.

Uranus, in a blast of tornado-like wind and roiling clouds soared into being, blowing the essence of power across her gassy home. A great air of strength flowed from Uranus as she took her post as the first guardian of the outer rim.

Neptune floated on a wave of elegance and unparalleled grace, taking her place as the second guardian of the outer rim. Seas and lakes formed at her feet, so blue and pure that it in legend they possessed the power to heal the sick and injured.

Pluto, stationed on the very edge of the Solar System, became the final outer rim guardian, and the keeper of the Gate of Time. Clothed in the blackness of space itself, she looked out towards the blooming of the new era, content to stand resolute at the very edge, watching and protecting.

Finally, the Earth and the Moon developed in tandem. The Moon, more beautiful, more pure than all the other worlds combined, sheathed in the light of a million stars, bearing a silver stone pulsing with energy. This stone, known as the Imperium Silver Crystal, would bind the destinies of all who would come to be born in the age of peace to come. This age would be called The Silver Millennium, ruled on high by the Moon Kingdom, an alliance between the planets to ensure prosperity for all.

However, the people of Earth did not trust the people of the Moon. They refused the take part in The Silver Millennium, believing they had no need of the help offered by the other nine planets. The Queen of the Moon tried to reason with the King of Earth, but to no avail, and thus contact with the Earth, now under the silent protection of their sister moon, became strictly forbidden.

As the Earth and the Moon try to mend their tenuous relationship, a young girl sits at her window, bathed in the light of the Earth, dreaming of adventure on the blue-green planet outside the walls of the Moon Palace, and that is where our story begins…


	2. Royal Duties

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just write the stories as the characters tell me to :D**

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze ruffled the fine, delicate lace curtains of the ornately decorated bedroom, the scent of wild flowers tickling the nose of the young girl asleep on the window seat. Waking from her nap with a sneeze, Serenity tucked a stray lock of wildly long, golden hair behind her ear as she picked up her fallen book from the marble floor. There was a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in," she said. It opened to reveal Serenity's dear, childhood friend Molly, holding a full breakfast tray.

"Good day, Princess," Molly greeted with a dainty curtsey, "I thought I might find you here. You fell asleep at the window again, didn't you?"

Serenity chuckled, "Molly, you know me too well; and I can't remember how many times I've told you not to call me 'Princess', it makes our friendship seem so formal."

"My apologies, Princess –"

"Molly," Serenity warned playfully. Molly smiled. Her best friend was so stubborn, ignoring royal protocol, but her free spirit was one of the reasons they were such so close.

"Sorry, I mean, _Serenity_," Serenity grinned with triumph, her infectious smile causing Molly to follow suit, "Anyway, your mother sent me to inform you that she wishes an audience with you before today's suitors arrive."

"Oh Molly, you know I hate having to do this!" The Princess complained, throwing herself on her plush, perfectly made bed. It was obvious to Molly that Serenity had not slept in it, instead falling asleep at the window again, staring out over the silvery grey surface of the Moon to the glowing, blue-green orb of the Earth, their sister planet in the great planetary alliance known as the Silver Millennium, "I don't understand why I must pick a suitor! I am barely fourteen!"

"The Queen is only doing what she knows to be best, for the kingdom and for you!" Molly placed the tray down on the bedside table and sat down next to her friend. She never failed to be awe struck by the exquisite fabric flowing from the elaborately carved canopy and the sumptuous bedroom. But Molly could never be jealous of someone as kind and generous as Serenity.

"Mother always says that. 'I am only doing what is best. One day when you are queen, you will see as I do.' Sometimes I wonder if she sees me as more than just her heir."

"Of course she does, don't be silly!" Serenity launched herself off the bed, zooming across the room to her vast wardrobe. Molly jumped, startled at the Princess's suddenness. She smiled as Serenity danced out, holding a beautiful, elegantly simple pastel pink gown to her front.

"Well, what are we waiting for? It's not polite to keep Mother waiting!"

After Serenity ate her breakfast, dressed and Molly helped her put her hair up into her usual odango style, the ends curling gently and trailing almost to the floor, the two left for the throne room. Molly trailed a respectable distance behind her mistress despite Serenity's fervent protests. They reached the throne room, where Serenity's mother and namesake, Queen Serenity, stood chatting with the golden haired Princess of the planet Venus and leader of Princess Serenity's personal protectors, the Sailor Guardians, Mina.

"Serenity," The Queen acknowledged as her daughter arrived. Serenity dropped a respectful curtsey, Molly swiftly following suit. Mina turned around and flashed her cousin a giant, blazingly beautiful smile. It left Serenity once again, as it always had, feeling envious that she was not as attractive as Venus's Princess.

"Good day, mother, Mina. I was informed that you require an audience of me?"

"Yes, that's right. Thank you for delivering the message, Miss Molly. You may leave us now." The Queen dismissed Molly with a vague flourish of her hand.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Molly curtseyed again, and with a brief but encouraging look in Serenity's direction, she took her leave. A guard clad in shining silver armor and bearing pointed, razor sharp staves closed the door with a deep, echoing thud. They three were alone.

"It's good to see you, Bunny," Mina chirped, using the nickname that only family and friends knew existed.

"Likewise, cousin," Serenity replied, "When did you arrive from Venus?"

"About an hour ago; I was actually in the middle of arranging to come visit you when I received the summons," Mina pointed to the orange sign of Venus in the centre of her forehead. All the royals had the sign of their planet on their foreheads. Not only was it a sign of their birthright, but also served as a telepathic link, that when touched could summon someone from the other side of the solar system.

"Is something wrong, mother?"

"No, dear, nothing's wrong," Queen Serenity reassured her daughter with a soft smile. She walked over and placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder. With The Queen's pale lavender odango, snowy skin and the golden crescent moon on her forehead, the two looked like twins, "But there is something we need to discuss. Serenity, one day you will be Queen of the Silver Millennium, holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal, the most powerful gem in the galaxy and I'm concerned that you are not taking your studies seriously."

"Mother, I am trying, I really am! But it's so difficult to concentrate and my mind just starts to wander-"

"I know, dear. You are just as I was at your age. However, I quickly came to realize that no amount of fanciful dreaming would let me escape from my duties. It is time for you to do the same. Do you understand?"

Serenity sighed, "Yes, Mother."

"Good girl. Now, as you know I have arranged for some visiting dignitaries to come from all the other planets in the system. It is important that you find a suitor soon, Bunny. For now, I want you to go with Mina. Have some fun! I will summon you when they arrive."

"Yes, Mother."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Serenity and Mina curtsied politely. They left through a side archway that led into one of the many vast hallways that lined the Moon Palace. Shadows flitted in the corner of Serenity's eye, shadows that materialized into the feline forms of Luna and Artemis.

"I take it you heard everything that was said?" Mina teased and Artemis leaped up onto her shoulders, nuzzling his white body into her hair. Luna jumped onto a nearby table and titled her head, her dark tail flicking back and forth lazily.

"Of course we did, Princess. It's our jobs to be observant and non-obtrusive." She said in her usual know-everything way, her amber eyes gazing up at the Princess with a mixture of amusement and disapproving.

"We are the royal advisors, after all," Artemis chimed in, purring affectionately as Mina gently scratched his chin.

"So what did you plan on us doing until the nobles get here?" Serenity questioned her cousin. Mina shrugged playfully, grasping Serenity's arm, linking it with hers and leading her down the hall, Artemis and Luna now walking beside them.

"We could go ice skating at the Lake of Winter, I know how much you love to skate, or, we could go walking in the gardens at the Bay of Harmony, you know, near the Sea of Tranquility? I hear the moon flowers are blooming! Ooh, maybe we could…Bunny? Bunny, are you listening?"

Serenity indeed was not listening anymore. Passing by an open set of glass doors that led out onto a balcony, the light of the Earth poured in, the blue green planet hanging like a jewel in the inky, blue-black sky. Mina had seen this before.

"Bunny, come on, you have to stop this!" She insisted, following Serenity out onto the balcony, "it's forbidden for good reason!"

"But why, Mina?" Serenity demanded, "We can't be so different from them! I have never even _seen_ an Earthling on the Moon. I have to see it, Mina, and not just from my window, but in person. I have to know what it is like. "

"The people of Earth may be our kin, Bunny, but they are violent and irrational. They fear us because they fear what they do not understand." Mina moved closer, grasped Serenity's shoulders and looked her dead in the eye, "I get why you want this. Nevertheless, you belong here, on the Moon, where it is safe. It is for the best."

"Serenity," Luna began, "Mina is right. Earth refused to be a part of the Silver Millennium. They don't want anything to do with us."

"Trust us when we tell you, Princess, it's not worth getting upset about," Artemis added. Serenity sighed, gazing longingly at the Earth. A mischievous glint came to Mina's eye – it made Serenity very nervous.

"What are you planning?" She asked warily. Mina smiled a big, toothy, smile, a smile that was all charm and said '_you're going to love what I'm doing next!_'

"Luna, Artemis, I'm going to need to borrow the Princess for a while. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Artemis replied. He looked over at Luna who sported a stern frown. He nudged shoulders with her and lifted a furry eyebrow. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I suppose. But only as long as she gets back in time to greet our arriving guests!"

"Don't worry, Luna, we'll be back lickety-split!" Mina grabbed Serenity's hand and took off running, dragging her cousin along behind her. From behind, Serenity saw Mina touch her finger to her planet sign and murmur quietly to herself.

"Mina, where are you taking me?" Serenity giggled at the shocked looks of the people they passed, weaving through the hallways and corridors, out into the back courtyard. There were three female figures standing close together, laughing and talking.

"Lita, Amy, Raye!" Mina called. The three Princesses of Jupiter, Mercury and Mars turned as their names rang out, waving and smiling back at their two friends when they realised who it was.

"Glad you both could make it," Raye quipped, tossing her long, lustrous ebony hair over her shoulder. To anyone else should would have sounded snarky, but the other girls knew that that was just how Raye expressed her feelings.

"What are you all doing here?" Serenity could feel her bad mood slowly ebbing away back into her usual, effervescent bubbles of happiness threatening to fly out of her throat and burst joy over everything.

"We came to help distract you from this awful suitor business," Amy announced. From behind her back, she produced a large, brown wicker basket, "So we're taking you on a picnic to get your mind off it!"

"Did you cook, Lita?" Serenity murmured excitedly. The amazoness Princess of Jupiter was famous across the solar system for her cooking prowess. Io Castle held an annual feast to celebrate peace among the planets, the grandest and most anticipated event in the history of the Silver Millennium after the Silver Moon Ball hosted by Queen Serenity.

"Why yes, I did!" Lita flipped the lip on the basket, revealing a smorgasbord of delicious treats. Serenity, known for her veracious appetite was practically drooling, her stomach growling loudly in anticipation.

They reached the Teleport Chamber inside the Moon Palace and one by one teleported to the beautiful Lake of Spring, setting up their picnic things on the edge of the lake, which was blossoming with hundreds of pearly white Lacus Lilies. They wolfed down Lita's delicious food, chatted and exchanged stories about their lives on their respective planets. Raye bragged about her winning a prestigious archery tournament back on Mars while Amy fretted dreadfully when Serenity mentioned being behind on her studies, promising to set her friend up with the finest tutor Mercury had to offer. Of course, that was Amy herself. Mina and Lita discussed food and entertainment options for an upcoming charity event on Venus designed to help those affected by a recent bought of sulfuric rain in the lower eastern quadrant of the Ishtar Terra continent.

"I just can't stand to see my people suffering while I'm practically imprisoned in Magellan Castle," Mina declared righteously, "Mother and Father are both just so busy all the time, so it's up to me to make sure the people get the help they need!"

"That's why you're the guardian of Love and Hope, Mina," Amy responded, "You have such a big heart. The people of Venus will be lucky to have a Queen like you."

The five girls lay in a circle, their heads together, hands linked, staring up at the stars, bellies full to bursting. The five Princesses of the Inner Planets, free to be nothing more than ordinary girls, laughing and enjoying each other's company, if only for a moment.

Suddenly, the golden, up turned crescent moon on Serenity's forehead began to glow.

"Oh no, not now!" She moaned, "Can I not have a moment's peace?"

"Bunny, what's wrong?" Amy asked as Serenity stood up from the circle, the light growing brighter and brighter until it burst out in a hologram-like beam, changing into the form of Luna.

"Princess Serenity, your mother, Queen Serenity requires your presence at the Moon Palace immediately. Our visitors will be arriving within the hour." The image disappeared with a snap.

"I guess that means our picnic is over," Raye concluded, brushing moon dust off her deep red gown.

"I'm so sorry, girls," Serenity apologized, fiddling absently with one of her long blonde pigtails.

"It's all right, Bunny," Lita assured her, "distractions can't last forever, we all know that. "

"I'm sure," Amy added, "that it won't be as bad as you think."

She was wrong. Serenity stood by her mother's side outside the double doors leading into the meeting hall, hands clasped behind her back. The four Inner Princesses were stationed in a line behind them. Before they could take their leave, the Queen had requested they stay to ensure the Princess's safety. Apparently, they were expecting visitors from none other than the planet Earth. Serenity had worked hard to contain her excitement but the glimmer was strong in her eye, spine tingling with anticipation.

"I heard the Prince of the Earth is a conceited, vile, chauvinist," Mina had gossiped at the announcement, "I also heard he's deformed, like a hunchback or something!"

"Mina, you really need to stop gossiping, it doesn't help anyone learn anything of value!" Amy objected.

"Oh hush, you're just jealous I didn't tell you first!"

"Introducing," began the maitre de, "High Queen of the Silver Millennium, ruler of the Moon Kingdom and Keeper of the Imperium Silver Crystal, Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity. Accompanying them, the Princess Amy of the planet Mercury, Princess Raye of the planet Mars, Princess Mina of the planet Venus and Princess Lita of the planet Jupiter."

The doors pulled open by the guards in silver armor to the sound of gaudy trumpet fanfare that frankly was painful to Serenity's ears. To the Princess's dread, there were what appeared to be one hundred to two hundred or more people standing around, eating canapés and drinking fine Lunarian wine from delicate crystal flutes, served by attendants in smart black suits on shining silvery trays. A string quartet was playing music on a small stage in the corner, a buffet table lining the west wall. The entire back of the palace's bottom floor was made of glass through which you could see the Earth hovering over crystal waters of the Sea of Serenity. Serenity felt a hand grasp hers. It was Mina, who gave her a comforting and encouraging look.

"You didn't say there'd be so many people," she whispered to her mother as they descended the stairs, who simply chuckled.

"I didn't say the gathering would be small, either, dear," Queen Serenity replied smugly, "now smile and be cordial, daughter, you know this is all for your benefit."

"Where are Artemis and Luna?"

"I sent them on an errand. Nothing of concern, they will be back soon enough.

"Welcome, everybody!" she continued, arms open, smile wide when they reached the bottom of the flight, "We are most honored to have you here! Please, help yourself to refreshments and enjoy the music! If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask!"

"Here, here!" Someone called. Everyone raised their glasses and copied them.

Serenity felt her mother place a firm hand on her back, anticipating her attempted getaway.

"Mother, I'm really not comfortable with this…" Serenity began.

"Nonsense, you're perfectly adept! Girls," The Queen addressed the Inner Princesses, "why don't you go mingle? Be sure to stay within earshot, though. Just in case."

"Yes, Your Highness," the girls chorused, curtseying. Each shot Serenity an apologetic look before breaking away to go join the festivities.

Queen Serenity steered her daughter through the room with a gentle but firm hand. She introduced her to many different people of varying degrees of nobility, in particular the men. Serenity greeted each with politeness and grace, but if asked would not be able to recall one single name. At one point, her mother became engrossed in a conversation with one Lady Amelia Some-thing-or-other about a topic that Serenity found so incredibly dull that when she wandered off to the buffet, the Queen did not notice her absence.

"Evening, Bunny," Mina chirped. Serenity jumped, almost dropping her canapé in surprise and immediately hushed her cousin.

"You can't call me that at royal functions, Mina," Serenity reminded the golden siren, "That nickname is private."

"Geez, sorry! So, are you having fun?" Mina cheeks were tinted pink, her eyes sparkling more than usual. There was an almost empty wine flute in her hand.

"Have you been drinking?" Mina would not meet her eyes, her smile cheeky, "You have been drinking! You naughty thing, you!"

"Oh lighten up, I've only had one…and a half," the Princess of Venus giggled when her cousin pushed her shoulder jokingly, "Look, _Serenity_, I know it seems bad now, but your mother is only doing what she thinks is best!"

"That's what everyone keeps saying."

"Because it's true! Now stop moping, put on a smile, and enjoy the party! You only live once!" With that, she practically hopped away, her brilliant yellow gown flowing like water with her elegant, if slightly alcohol-hindered movements.

Through a gap in the crowd, Serenity spotted an open side door. Looking around, she noticed her mother was still being the life of the party. Raye and Amy were standing close by. Amy, who noticed Serenity's gaze flicking between the door and the Queen, gave Raye a small nudge and gestured subtly to Serenity. It clicked in Raye's mind, and with a small nod in the Moon Princess's direction, they began to engage in conversation with Queen Serenity, making sure that she was facing the opposite direction so Serenity could make a break for it.

_Thank you_, she mouthed. Raye just made a semi-discreet head jerk and gave her best friend a meaningful, wide-eyed look, a look telling her to get a move on while she had the chance.

Serenity managed to make it the door without notice. The stuffiness of the hall was a great contrast to the cool breeze wafting outside. She'd come out onto an open passage, bushes of moonflowers lining the stone arches, the light of the Earth glittering on the water surrounding the Moon Palace, the deep blue reflecting the colour of her eyes. Serenity knew exactly where she wanted to go now.


	3. First Sight

**Disclaimer: No ownage on no thing!**

* * *

><p>Walking along the corridor, the Princess soon reached one of the hidden flower gardens, grown using a combination of imported flowers and the infinite power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. Serenity had been informed by her tutors repeatedly that it was not proper for the heir to the throne to play with flowers, and that the gardens were simply for observing. That had never stopped her before, and it definitely was not about to stop her now.<p>

The gardens astounded her every single time. With no regard for protocol or manners or even the state of her beautiful dress, Serenity hitched her skirt and sat down amongst the flowers. A butterfly, wings so white they were almost transparent flitter by and landed on her outstretched hand. Serenity giggled as its little legs brushed against her creamy skin. She picked flowers, threading them through her long hair and into the buns on her head while humming an old Lunarian lullaby.

She was making a flower chain when a sudden noise, like the scraping of a shoe on stone came from behind. Serenity immediately stood. Her breathing and her heart rate began to pick up speed.

"W-who's there?" She ordered nervously, her shaking voice betraying her words, "Hello? I-I command you to come out, whoever you are! I'm not afraid of you!"

"I should hope not, miss," From out of the shadows of an overhanging eave, stepped the most handsome young man Serenity had ever laid eyes on. Tall and obviously muscular under his navy blue and silver armor, with tousled, inky black hair and eyes as blue as sapphires, Serenity gasped softly. His black, crimson lined cape flapped in the wind, the sword on his hip glinting dangerously.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" Serenity began to back away, her gaze dancing between the boy's face and his sword.

"I'm sorry I startled you," he continued, hands held up in truce, "that wasn't my intention."

"What was your intention, then? To follow me and intrude on my personal space?" Serenity accused irately. This boy had no planet sign on his forehead. The only conclusion she could draw from this was that he was a commoner.

"Of course not! I was simply trying to get some air after escaping that boring party," the boy explained. He stepped tentatively closer, testing Serenity's reaction. She stood her ground, arms tense and straight by her sides, fists clenched.

"You were at the party?" He nodded, "I didn't see you."

"I tend to keep to the shadows. Especially since Earthlings aren't quite as welcome on the Moon as some people would like." Serenity's eyes widened.

"You're…from Earth?" She breathed. The boy nodded, smiling crookedly at her obvious excitement, "What is your name?"

"Darien. Evidently, you are Princess Serenity." Serenity felt her cheeks redden. She disliked it when people seemed to know her without having met her before.

"The crescent mark gave it away, I expect?"

"And the hair," Darien chuckled huskily, "it is quite distinctive! Sort of like a pair of meatballs."

"For your information, they're called _odango_."

"To-may-to, to-mah-to," He shrugged, "they're unique. It suits you."

"So, uh, Darien," Serenity began to fiddle with her hair, twirling one of her champagne pigtails around her delicate fingers, self-conscious at his compliment, "You are…from Earth…I assume you know the Prince?"

"Oh, sure I know him, how else would I be here? We're actually quite close."

"I was told he is…unkind. That he is deformed. A hunchback." Darien raised his eyebrow, smirking. He seemed to find that notion quite amusing.

"Well, that's not entirely true," The Earth boy continued to advance slowly, still smiling charmingly, "I happen to know that he is very handsome, and quite the gentleman, to boot."

"Well that's certainly a more comforting idea," she quipped lightly, trying to imitate the way Raye spoke. It worked. They both laughed, Serenity mesmerized by the sound of it. Darien was in arms reach now. She had never been this close to a boy before, let alone an _Earth_ boy. Her heart raced so fast and hard in chest, she wondered if he could hear it.

"Can you tell me what it's like?" Serenity asked, unconsciously stepping closer in her enthusiasm, "Living on Earth, I mean."

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything!" Darien raised his eyebrow again. Serenity wished she could read his mind, to know what he was thinking – of her, of her questions, "Tell me about the rain, and the sun, the birds, and the trees, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," he interrupted gently, "One question at a time!" Darien held out his hand with an encouraging smile. Serenity looked back and forth between his face and his hand, gnawing on her full bottom lip.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Serenity, even though she had not known him very long, realised she _did _trust him. She nodded and slid her small, dainty hand into his large, strong one. They both felt it instantly, an electrical connection flowing between them that was almost palpable. Eyes locked together, Serenity knew that what was she was feeling was impossible to name, and impossible to deny.

"Do you…" She began. Darien nodded.

"Yes," His voice was shaky, unsure, "do you?"

"Yes." Serenity felt her face growing warm and red.

Darien drew closer. She could smell him now, all fresh earth and wild roses.

"I s-should get back to the party," She whispered.

"I want to see you again." Darien replied urgently.

"Darien, I…I don't think we should…"

"Please, Serenity-"

"We can't! You're from Earth, I'm from the Moon, it's forbidden for us even to speak without my mother's permission!"

"Serenity, there's something I need to tell you. I'm-"

"_Princess? Princess Serenity, are you out here?_" Luna's voice echoed through the palace grounds, cutting their moment short before Darien could finish.

"I'm so sorry, Darien, you have to go!"

"_Princess, where are you?_"

"I will see you again, Serenity," Darien insisted solemnly, "You can be sure of that."

"Serenity!" Luna appeared from around a corner, "There you are! What are you doing out here in the flower garden?"

"I was just…" she turned back to look at Darien, to check if he was still there, but he was already gone.

"Just what, Princess?"

"Oh, nothing," Serenity assured her, "Just picking flowers, that's all."

"Your mother is worried sick, Princess! You can't just disappear from your own party!"

"I'm sorry, Luna, I'll go back right away. I didn't mean to upset Mother." Serenity picked up her skirts and walked through the flowers towards Luna, eyes fixed on her shoes, face ablaze.

"Did something happen, Serenity?" Luna could be so irritatingly astute sometimes.

"No, Luna, nothing happened. Can we just get back, please?" Serenity did not wait for Luna to answer her, she just marched past and back down the corridor to the glass door she'd come originally come out of. She stopped and took a calming breath. She began to smooth her hair down and realized it was still laced with flowers. Serenity gently pulled them out, placing the remnants of them in the bushes lining the passage. Making sure everything was still presentable by using the water below as a mirror Serenity brushed the remaining dirt from her dress and went back into the party.

"Serenity, darling, there you are!" Queen Serenity proclaimed when she spotted her daughter from across the room, "Where on the Moon have you been?"

"Just getting some fresh air," Serenity replied. She spotted Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye hovering around form the corner of her eye. Mina was flirting outrageously with a young man with the sign of Uranus on his forehead, Amy stood on the stage with her harp, talking animatedly with the conductor, while Lita and Raye piled their plates high with a little of everything from the buffet.

"Well, dear, when you were gone, I found someone I think you'd like to meet!" The Queen maneuvered her daughter over to a couple at the far end of the party by the string quartet, "Serenity, may I introduce you to King Cronus and Queen Gaia of Earth!"

King Cronus was tall and heavily muscular with dark hair and woody brown eyes. Strangely, his sharp jaw and tousled hair reminded her instantly of Darien. Serenity shook the feeling off as silly and curtsied.

"Might I just say, dear Princess, that you are lovelier than all of the stars in the heavens above," the King said charmingly.

"Indeed she is husband. The most precious flower in all the galaxy," replied Queen Gaia, a statuesque beauty of impeccable grace and poise, her long, deep brown hair flowing like water to her waist, sapphire blue eyes gazing down at Serenity with a mixture of apprehension and admiration. Serenity noticed that planet signs were conspicuously absent from their foreheads.

"The King and Queen were just telling me about their son, the Prince Endymion," Queen Serenity explained.

"He's a fine young man," King Cronus boasted proudly, "A gentleman among gentlemen, is our boy. Handsome, educated, a master swordsman. It is actually quite comical how many women he has practically throwing themselves at his feet."

Serenity tried to laugh along with the other royals, but the nagging feeling at the back of her mind would not leave her alone. Every time she looked at the King and Queen of Earth, she was struck instantly by how much they resembled Darien. But…he couldn't really be…

"Oh speak of the devil, there he is! Endymion dear, we're over here!" Gaia called across the room. Serenity squeezed her eyes shut, begging her suspicions to be proven wrong.

_Please be someone else, anyone else but this…_

"Sorry everyone, I just slipped out for some air." Serenity felt her heart begin to sink into her shoes. Her stomach flip-flopped at the all-too familiar voice and the smell of fresh earth and wild roses. She opened her eyes, and there he was. Darien, the man she had met in the gardens, had a brief but powerfully undeniable connection with was none other than Prince Endymion of the planet Earth.

"Serenity," Queen Serenity said, "don't be rude. Greet our guest properly."

Serenity and Endymion locked eyes. She raised her hand, trembling with anticipation at his touch. Endymion's eyes never left hers as he softly took her hand. The electricity returned, just as strong as before. Serenity curtsied as Endymion/Darien bowed, dropping a lingering, feather light brush of his lips on her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Prince Endymion," Serenity worked hard to keep her voice steady. Endymion's face was unreadable behind his civil Princely mask.

"Likewise, Princess Serenity," he replied, standing from his bow. Their hands, to anyone watching closely enough took perhaps a second too long to break apart.

Serenity and Endymion stood dutifully by their respective families as they discussed politics and the like.

"I would love to open passage between the Moon and the Earth once more, but the people of our planet our content with how things are now. They are afraid of the Lunarian's power. I will be tossed from my throne if I allow such a thing!" King Cronus elucidated. The conversation centered around that same topic for quite some time more. For the duration, Endymion kept trying to catch Serenity's gaze. She avoided it as much as she could, but her ocean blue eyes were drawn to his cerulean orbs like a moth to a flame.

"Mother, I'm just going to the refreshment table," She announced. The Queen answered her with a vague 'that's fine dear' and a wave of her hand.

Serenity was pouring herself a drink from the punch bowl when she felt his presence behind her.

"I told you I would see you again soon, Princess."

"You lied to me, _Endymion_." She replied shortly, avoiding the inevitable of having to turn around and avoid sinking into the depths of jewel-like eyes.

"Technically, I just didn't tell you the whole truth. When I said I knew the Prince, that was the truth, and when I told you I wanted to see you again, that was also true."

"And _I_ told _you _that we cannot do this. _That_ was the whole truth, and as much as you seem to think it can, the whole truth can't be avoided." Serenity made to turn away, still avoiding his eyes, when a gentle touch on her upper arm stopped her in her tracks.

"Meet me afterwards."

"I can't, it's too dangerous…for both of us."

"Would you believe it was the whole truth if I said I didn't care?" Serenity did not answer. Instead, after a brief, cautious glance back at the Earth boy, she walked straight back to where her mother was standing with the Earth King and Queen.

"Mother, I'm suddenly feeling under the weather," she complained quietly.

"Oh, you poor thing! I will send for Luna or Artemis to escort you back to your room."

"No! I would not want disturb your party in such a rash manner, Mother. I shall see myself out." The Queen gave her daughter a sympathetic smile, a motherly hand brushing the Princess's arm. Prince Endymion appeared silently behind his parents, face stony and, again, completely unreadable.

"It was good to meet you, Your Majesties," Serenity said to the Earthling royal family, "I apologize for rushing off like this."

"Not at all, Princess," King Cronus smiled understandingly, "I myself often suffer from bouts of illness, headaches and the like. A delicate young thing like you should be proud to be so in tune with her health."

"I appreciate your kind words, sir." With a polite curtsey, Serenity took her leave. She could feel Endymion's eyes on her as she walked away, back up the stairs and out the doors.

Instead of going to her room, Serenity walked out onto one of the vast balconies. She was alone, no guards, no servants, and far from the noise of the party. She walked out to the railing, the wind ruffling her dress and her hair.

"We should really stop meeting like this," Serenity heard him chuckle at her words. Prince Endymion emerged from the shadows.

"It seems we haven't had the opportunity to do otherwise," He walked over to stand next to her at the railing. Serenity did not dare look up for fear of losing a part of her that she was not even sure she had anymore.

"Serenity…"

"Please, don't, Endymion. Or is it Darien?" Endymion sighed quietly.

"I am Endymion. Darien is a nickname I have had since I was small. The only people who call me it are among my closest friends. Not even my parents call me Darien, they think it's improper."

"What does that make me, then?" Serenity swallowed down the tears the threatened to break through her fragile mask, glancing up at him with wide eyes, "What does that make…what we felt?"

"Serenity…"

"Serena. I like Serena," Serenity blushed, looking away, "Only I've never told anyone that before."

"Anyone?"

"No. My family and friends call me Bunny, but they have never asked me how _I_ feel about it, and truth be told I like the name Serena." Serenity heard him chuckle again. She smiled, her face reddening even further.

"Well then I think we should reintroduce ourselves," Darien held out his hand for Serenity to shake, "It's nice to meet you, Serena. I'm Darien."

"Nice to meet you, Darien," Serena took his hand, and the spark between them was aflame once again. It burned so strong and hot it made Serena's hair stand on end.

"You can't tell me you don't feel that," Darien reached his free hand up slowly and tenderly caressed her cheek with his thumb. It was warm and soft; Serena could not help but close her eyes and lean into his touch.

"We can't do this, Darien," she sighed.

"You keep saying that, I might start believing you," Darien countered. Serena opened her eyes and saw the gentle smile on his lips.

"I've never felt like this before," he admitted, "and I know it may seem insane, but I can't shake the feeling that we were somehow meant to meet tonight."

Serena saw something, a strange glimmer in Darien's eye. It reminded her of the look Mina had when she was about to do something she knew she was not supposed to. In the blink of an eye, he leaned down and pressed him lips to hers. Serena gasped and jerked away.

Her first kiss. He had taken her _first kiss_!

"How dare you!" She huffed teasingly, a hand on her still tingling lips. Darien laughed, backing away slowly.

"Oh, I dare! Princess Serenity, I dare!"

"Come back here now and apologize!"

"Oh, you're joking! Well, you'll have to catch me first! And no magic! I heard you Lunarian's have some kind of flying power!"

"That's only if you have The Silver Crystal, which I do not. You think a princess can't run?" He seemed to think about it for a second.

"No." Serena chased Darien down the side of the palace, laughing the whole way. She chased him until she rounded a corner and then…nothing. She stood panting, a frown forming on her angelic face.

"Darien?" She called. Serena squealed as she felt a pair of arms wind around her waist.

"Serena, it's just me!" Darien responded, "It's only me!" She whirled around and slapped him on the arm.

"How could you scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, but I just happen to think you look positively adorable when you're caught off guard," Darien's eyes grew soft, his hands trailing down the back of Serena's upper arms, "The way your eyes sparkle and your cheeks go pink. I can't help myself."

"How are you real? When I'm with you I feel like I'm in a dream."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Both. Dreams can be wonderful while they last," Serena felt tears, tears that had pricked painfully at her eyes for hours finally begin to slide down her cheek, her voice small and shaky, "but you have to wake up eventually. When you wake up, the dream ends, and when the dream ends..."

"Don't say that!" Darien brushed the tears from her cheek with his thumb, "We will find a way, I promise you. I don't know how, but we will."

"We barely know each other."

"Yet it feels like I've known you a lifetime."

Darien and Serena gazed at each other, each with a combination of sadness and electric anticipation.

"I'm sorry for kissing you like that." Darien mumbled. Their faces were drawing closer and closer. Serena could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"Y-you should be."

"I suppose I should leave you alone forever now."

"Why…why is that?" Their noses brushed. Serena's eyes began to flutter closed, her hand unconsciously sliding up his chest, Darien's hands burning on her waist.

"In case I do it again," Darien pressed his lips tentatively to Serena's small mouth. It was so different from before, so tender and filled with emotion. She kissed him back, losing herself in the smell and the feel of him. They broke apart, foreheads pressed together, breathing hard.

"…_course we're going to check on her, Raye. We're her friends!_"

"Oh no!" Serena grasped Darien's arm in panic, "It's my friends! If they find us, we are dead! You have to leave, now!"

"Don't worry; I'm an expert at disappearing," From out of thin air before Serena's disbelieving eyes he drew a single, thorn-less blood red rose, "You're not the only one with power."

"…_seriously need to get a grip. We can't just run after her every time she decides to disappear._"

Darien held the rose out to Serena, who took it gingerly in her hands, "Until we meet again," He kissed her gently on the cheek and then, silent as a shadow, he was gone.

"Bunny!" Serena snapped out of her daze at the sound of Raye calling her name. Three of her four friends rounded the corner, Mina conspicuously absent. Serena hid her gift behind her back.

"We thought you'd be in your room," Amy said, "The Queen said you weren't feeling well."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I think it was just the atmosphere of the party. A bit too oppressive for me," it was only a partial lie. She had originally left for that reason, but what had transpired was more than she could have ever imagined.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit flushed," Amy placed a hand on Serena's forehead to test her temperature, "Hmm, you're warm. Maybe you are sick."

"Where is Mina?" Serena asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Chatting up a Lord something-something from Uranus who says he's related to Princess Haruka. I highly doubt its close." Raye explained as she studied the flowers on the trailing vines that curled around the railings nearby. Lita was staring at Serena with her brow furrowed, scrutinizing her.

"Something wrong, Lita?"

"No, you just look," she shrugged, "different. Brighter, somehow, I suppose."

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now, girls," Serena began to back away, her flower still clutched behind her, "Thank you for today, for being there for me when I needed you. I'll see you tomorrow!" She hurried off before any of the girls could respond.

Serena managed to avoid bumping into anyone as she ran through the palace hallways. When she got to her room, she threw it closed and locked it behind her. Her back pressed against the wood, Serena looked down at the rose she held to her chest. It was not in full bloom yet; Serena lifted the flower to her nose and took a deep breath. Images of Darien, talking, touching, kissing, all welled up in her mind. How can someone have such a strong effect on her in such a short time?

Serena moved about her room putting water from the tap in her private bathroom into a small crystal vase and placing the flower next to her bed under an open window immersed in the light of the Earth. The deep, vibrant red was such a stark contrast to the almost hospital-grade white of her bedroom.

Serena prepared herself for bed, changing from her pink gown into a long white nightgown and running a silver brush through her freshly washed hair. The rose pulsed with life. As the reality of the situation sank in, Serena sat on her bed and was struck by a powerful wave of sadness. She wept quietly for everything that had happened, and everything that could never be. Darien had flown into her life like a shooting star, brilliantly fleeting, burning himself into her heart for eternity. No matter how hard she tried, she saw no way that they could ever be together in peace. However, Serena was stubborn as a mule when she wanted something badly enough. She would surely die before she let his light fade from her life.

That night, for the first time in her life, Serena knew what wanted, and she was prepared to go to any lengths to have it. If only she knew where to begin.


End file.
